Atomsk Spiral King
You fight in a circular arena where Atomsk lies immobile in the center. The camera will be locked faced towards him during this fight. Atomsk regular attack summons a line of tiny meteors in the direction of a player, and an additional tiny meteor at a random player. When these tiny meteors land they deal aoe damage, as well as having a high chance to spawn an orb missile. Orb missiles do a full spin in either direction around the arena before vanishing. You also have 3 allied sorcerers in this fight. They don't do anything besides constantly channeling to hinder the boss. Atomsk can damage and kill them. They have a lot of health and can get targeted just like any other player by heals, resurrects and other positive effects. Don't take them for a dead weight as they provide great assistance through many ways as long as they are alive : *They create a magic barrier during the last phase of Galaxy Crush, providing shelter. *They prevent the boss from reducing magic damage. *They prevent the boss from using Collapse. Moves Black Hole After a short delay, Atomsk summons a large black hole at a location. Black holes deal damage over time and suck players towards their center. Hitting the center of a black hole deals 1000 damage and instantly teleports at a random location. Whenever black holes expire they start to emit stellar orbs. Stellar orbs slowly scatter away, blue ones being faster than purple ones. They are however equally deadly and can kill you in a second if you attempt to walk through them. Emergence After a 2 second cast time, 3 black holes covering Atomsk are summoned after a short delay. Essentially restricts players to the outer sides of the arena, which is a big problem for melee players, making it a high priority move to interrupt. Counterable Meteorshower After a 2 sec cast time, Atomsk summons a massive barrage of meteors in front of him. They cover a very large zone (more than 1/3 of the area) and deal very heavy damage. It is not recommended to try to fully D this spell as some meteors might keep falling even after your D expires. Counterable Spiral Nova Summons 6 energy beacons from the outside of the arena, they move and rotate towards the boss, catching players in their path. When they reach Atomsk he detonates them, knocking players caught airborne and damaging them. You can still D before the detonation. Stellar Wind Immediately starts tracing 3 fast trails of stellar fire from Atomsk through the whole arena. These trails are heavily curved, covering a lot of space. Stellar fire lasts for 3 seconds, deals 750 damage per second, and silences players hit until they leave the fire. Starwave Atomsk leans forward, and touches the ground with one hand. A barrage of star missiles is emitted from this hand. Star missiles move slowly at first but accelerate after a bit of range traveled. Starcrush After a short delay, Atomsk sends multiple electrical projectiles at players and at additional random spots. When they land they create a small stellar storm zone for a few seconds. Standing in a storm zone slows, silences, and deals 500 damage per second. Also deals heavy damage to sorcerers, making it a high priority spell to interrupt. Counterable Gravity flux After a medium delay, launches all players in the air, silencing and slowing them. Many slowly moving vortexes then appear on the ground, you have to reposition yourself to avoid landing on them 5 seconds later. If you land on them you take considerable damage that you can't even D. Afterwards vortexes still linger a bit, continuously doing aoe damage. Ultimate : Galaxy Crush Instantly silences all players for the duration of this ultimate. Numerous large stellar orbs come crashing down from above and from the sides into the arena. They start spinning, slowly getting closer to Atomsk. These orbs do very high damage on contact. After a few seconds comes the last phase : Atomsk quickly absorbs all stellar orbs before releasing an unavoidable stellar shockwave. The only way to dodge this attack is to take shelter in a magic barrier, formed by living sorcerers around them during this phase. Collapse If Atomsk manages to kill and wipe all sorcerers off of the arena, he overrides his next ultimate with this move. Engulfs the whole arena into nothingness, instantly killing all players and ignoring any additional lives, game over.